Colour me Beautiful
by 946MishaV
Summary: Saving your pal's life has it's perks.


**Author**: MishaV946

**Rating: 13**...Just to be safe. T 13+

**Summary**: Saving your pal's life has it's perks. M/A story.

**Spoilers**: After FN.

**Disclaimer:** *sad pouty face*

**Feedback:** Okay I know that I should finish the story that I've started. Well truth be told, I am editing and adding in plots on so forth. This is a standalone story, hope yal like it J

**Status:** COMPLETE

**A/N:** Please note that I am from South Africa so some of the words like the word "Colour" for instance may be differently spelt than in for example the States. Actually there are quite a few words that SA spells differently, so please bear with me :)

* * *

Colour me Beautiful

Max walked along the run down side walk, determine not to bump into anything that required a clinical scrub. Not that she minded a hot bath, but this smelly and filthy part of Seattle was taking the excuse for such luxury a little too far. Of all the places that were described as dilapidated and depressing, this part of town made TC look like paradise. Rats lay dead, in the process of being decomposed not to mention the pungent smell that it permeated the air. And the numerous amounts of half anorexic diseased cats that scurried away from pass-byes made her skin crawl.

"This is the last time that I'm going to bail Sketchy out of delivering packages in this sector!"

"I'm allergic to yellow tape-My Ass!" she mimicked

"Arg…if I get another woof of fried pork scent I'm turning into a vegetarian!"

Max bitched out loud, causing everyone in her path to scurry away from the agitated female.

* * *

Taking a sharp left turn, she ran up the questionable stair case that was about to collapse under her soft silent feet. When she got to her designated customer, Max composed her posture, straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. Groaning inwardly as she knew she was about to face one of the most undesirable old woman she has ever met.

"Good Day Mrs, Malls" Max came face to face with an old woman who's wrinkles married her skin like an art work that needed some adjusting and warts that measured the size of quarters perfectly on her chin and left cheek. But that wasn't the issue; I mean really, have you taken a good look at Mole? SO yes, warts and all weren't bad at all. OH No, it was the fact that the old lady couldn't help the uncontrollable reflex that her spitting came with her talking. Yes the things that Max does for her friend Sketchy would soon turn him into a piece of art work himself.

"Oh dearie. Are you going to come in for a cup of tea today?"

'Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick.' Max wailed silently.

"I'm sorry not today." Max plastered her best smile trying to hide away her need to throw up.

"Oh that's too bad. You should meet my son Rodney. He's really lovely."

"Maybe some other time. I got to jet. Here's your package and I need you to sign here." Max showed the old lady where to sign, being very careful and diligent when passing her clip board over to the old lady.

"Oh Dearie, I forgot my purse in my room. Wait right here."

"Okay." Max paled.

Curiosity was in her blood, like any cat should have. When Mrs Malls was out of hearing range, Max silently waltzed into the disorganized seating area or lack thereof. As she came across an old tattered photo of what seemed to be the old lady in her younger days, she had noticed something very peculiar. Red, orange and purple stripes decorated the amber page. Following the lines of purist warmth, Max looked through the broken window and gasped at the sight that laid before her eyes.

* * *

After a very long stop at Mrs Malls Max rode her bike around town and came to a dead halt outside the apartment that she had learned to love.

With a smile on her face and bubbles of joy, she quickly suppressed her emotions and barged into the apartment with a straight and nonchalant attitude.

"Max! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on an Eyes Only mission?" the male accused her.

"Quit it. I need you to come with me."

"Now you know Maxie, If we were dating, I might have taken that statement as something else."

"ALEC!" Max grabbed hold of the nearest object and flung it at a laughing Alec who effortlessly dodged the soft object.

"Really, a cushion? I'd thought you'd be more as the flying dagger type."

"Don't tempt me." She said darkly, "Now back to my question, are you Joining me or not?" she asked impatiently. Time was running out and Alec was about to ruin everything!

"Alright alright. Lemme put something decent to wear." He mumbled as he dragged himself to his bedroom.

"Oh, you might wanna wear old shoes."

"Where exactly are you dragging me to?" he whined as he pulled his sweater over his head, standing on the threshold of his bed room door.

"Stop asking questions and get your ass into gear."

"Always with the ass Maxie…"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Arg. Max. Really. Sector 10 wasn't really screaming my name, so why are we here?"

"Can you just shut it and ride to the Mrs Mall's building?"

"Sure, I can Ride." Alec smirked mischievously.

"ALEC!" Max swung her right arm, missing Alec's head by a mere millimeter.

"Haha, Maxie you need to take it a notch down or two!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

It was like a competition in the down trodden town. Alec as always would make a ridiculous sexual remark and Max would "try" to retaliate. It wasn't until they approached their mark that Alec noticed something missing next to his left.

"Max?" His head whipping side to side.

"Up here, sleepy head!" Max smiled broadly at a panicked Alec.

"You're Evil woman!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

A simple eye role and a soft smile meant that she was in a good mood?

Locking his bicycle to the nearest street lamp post, Alec followed suit. Climbing up the rickety fire stair well wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing to do. But nonetheless they climbed 20 stories up.

"Maxie if you wanted me to climb the fire escape as an excuse of an exercise session, I could've found a more exciting way to lose the so call calories!"

"You know for a guy you do complain a lot. And I mean a lot." Max stole a glance to the grumpy X 5 male, "And giving me a death glare Alec aint going to help either. Just trust me and climb!'

"Trust me she says…it's worth it she says…freaking missed out the part that id be climbing my ass away."

"And what fun would that be!" Max yelled

Alec almost faulted and lost balance at the unforeseen remark. Pouting in confusion, he slowly looked up at Max's ass and halted.

"Excuse me, can you run that by me again?"

Biting her tongue hard, she shut her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, "It meant nothing, so can you keep climbing. I'll pay you 50 if you cann it and climb?"

"Deal!"

Shaking her head dubiously, Max led them straight to the roof top. As Alec reached the last step, he was caught awe struck by the sight that lay in front of his very eyes. Max stood still in front of the parapet boundary of the dilapidated building, her silhouette looked like a painted contrast of dark purple-black to the dancing rays of golden orange, pink and purple sky. He was so mesmerized that he didn't realize Max stood next to him, a smile on her face and a relax stance he had now grown accustomed to.

"This is why you wanted to drag my ass of my apartment, ride through this degradation of a sector, climb up 20 stories high and take in the view that is most certainly better than your lofty perch's scenery?" he asked a doe eyed Max with large surprised eyes.

"Yes."

"it's beautiful Maxie. But wouldn't you want to share it with someone special?"

A quirk of an eyebrow made him swallow his sentence, but then the unexpected glimmer in her eyes allowed him continue to voice out his thoughts.

"Whaat? Wouldn't you want to share it with someone like say, Logan?" he withdrew slightly, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets to stop the slight tremble that began.

"And why would I want to do that if I got that someone special right next to me?" she smiled broadly.

"Huh?"

"I swear Alec…you just know how to…"

Alec grabbed pulled her face closer to his, mouth devouring hers into a hot passionate kiss.

"You colour me beautiful, Maxie." He whispered on her lips.

"Of course I do, why else would I have you up here with me in the first place?" she smirked.

"I dunno, probably throw me off the ledge?"

"Don't tempt me" She smirked.

"Awe…"

The End

* * *

A/N: This story was inspired by a tremendous moment that I had the opportunity to experience when I was returning home from work one day. The sunset was unforgettable; it was this warm colourful beam of rays that basked in it's utmost glory! So I hoped that this story portrayed somewhat of that experience :)

A/N: I took this picture yesterday (15.01.13) on my way home...thought I should share it with you :)


End file.
